Talk:Crewmates Professions
editing hi, earlyer today i also talked on the martial artists page, so i guess one of my suggestions is not needed as u got it hear, i want to say i really dig this page and if its ok with the stuff could i edit it a little? i would make a martial artist section, add chess of the wapol pirates into sniper, and is trafalga the docter of the heart pirates? (i only watch the anime so im not caught up on the story).um ill do some stuff now i wont remove anything if thats ok? hay i can see someone add links thanks to whoever was responsible hay guys also im sorry to bother i added chew of the arlong under the sniper section and i though it would be good to but like under the title of every position "for more info mation go to ______ article" and that will take them to like the swordsmen martial artist snipper ect ect page. if some one could just leave details on how to make links ill gladly do it my self and save u guys the trouble I'm not sure Apoo is the musician of the On Air Pirates only because is DF is music themed... --Meganoide 22:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup and Confirmations A lot of these need confirmation. Like was Hatchan really the first mate of the Arlong Pirates? Does anyone have a source for that? Are Caribou AND Coribou both captains at the same time? And why are some members of Baroque Works on here? They aren't pirates. And how are Shanks and Brook considered swordsmen in their current crews, but not their old ones? And were Jinbe and Brook the first mates of their crews before they became captains? Basically, we should try and get confirmation for the ones that need it, and if we can't confirm, remove. And we should add people where it's appropriate. 16:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Utility Do we really need this page? There's enough information on professions in the crews one Pirate and Pirate Guide's pages? And if not, do we however need of it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 00:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Needed Is this page needed? It's nothing but a list, and no article really links to it. It may as well just be a category page. 02:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... This needs to happen. 23:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) So, why do we need to list these out like this? Isn't each profession page already informative enough in telling us who is what? Each crew page tells us who does what. 08:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) This page needs to go. It serves no purpose because category pages exist for all of the occupations, and as Nada said, no pages link to this one. 19:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Serves little/no purpose; get rid. 16:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Seems we're in agreement then. 16:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Done. 23:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages Sanji is a helmsman? Can anyone think of a specific time this has happened? I don't recall Sanji ever directing the Sunny. 23:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Episode 61, when they're going up reverse mountain. http://puu.sh/2KoUZ.jpg. 23:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Manga source. 12:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Check the stats on that page. Chapter 101. 12:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Then it's right. Thanks. 16:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC)